


Miss you most

by Tinkerbell2232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2232/pseuds/Tinkerbell2232
Summary: Fred and Hermione have a one night stand he thinks its more she feels lead on and thinks that he's with Angelina Johnson also Hermione  thinking that Fred can do much better than her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Miss you most

Miss you Most

Intro

She didn’t stay she ran. Ran quick and far. There were only two people that knew exactly where she was. That was Harry and Fleur Potter. How those two and Bill fooled everyone that the wedding was between Fleur and Bill using Polyjuice potion was still hilarious. They helped her stay hidden and that was just how she liked it. Didn’t she?  
That was a question that had been in her head since the end of the war. No one in Britain knew where she was, well besides the minister. With him being a close friend, he was not going to tell a soul. And the French did not know she was Hermione Granger she had made up a new identity with the help of Kingsley and Harry.  
What was she running from? In a simple word her past and her future at the same time. She saw the wall hit Fred, but he was fine this she knew they spent a night together and couldn’t deal with the repercussions. She knew that he loved Angelina it was only a matter of time before he asked Angelina Johnson to marry him and if not her someone similar and she could not watch him get married to someone else. So, she went to Harry and Fleur and explained the situation. Once she was clear that she was not going to change her mind Mia Evans was born. A distant cousin of Harry’s.  
The three of them relocated to France. She knew that Harry and Fleur did not approve of what she was doing. They thought that Fred would find her eventually. Because they knew that it was George that was seeing Angelina. Fred was the one that helped them get together. But neither argued with her and helped her none the less. She had a flat near theirs in Paris and ran her own muggle and magical bookshop. The muggle customers never where able to see the magical books.  
Chapter one

“ She does not know does she?” Fleur asked her husband as both the British and French Daily Prophets arrived. Looking at the front of the British one he saw in one of the smaller articles that Fred was still looking for her and offered a substantial reward for any information on the bushy haired bookworm of the golden trio. He sighed Ron had been asking him the last two years if he knew where she was and if he did was, she safe. He had told his best friend that all he could tell him is that she was safe. Ron left it at that but occasionally sent messages and gifts to her through Harry. Mia was perfectly ok with that for now. But she knew someday soon that she would have to face the Weasley family.  
Ron would never forgive her if she missed his wedding. He was even ok if she was there under Polyjuice. “She’s going to have to face him eventually. Right now, she’s not really living she’s surviving. But she needs Ron and you to heal.” Fleur said handing her husband his morning tea and toast. “As usual you’re right but she is also going to need Fred. Even if she doesn’t realize it yet. I think he already has. He’s been looking for her since she left. I don’t think he ever will. I cant help him either. No matter how much I wish I could. I just want her to be happy.” Harry said as the fireplace roared to life and out came Mia.  
Fleur placed a bagel and tea at the table for her. “Morning Potters!” She said with a smile. Which they both returned. They invited her over for breakfast on the weekends to catch up and share what was new. “Mia, Ron would like to see us. I mean all of us. He promises not to tell the others where you are. Is it ok to tell him its ok to visit?” Harry asked cautiously like crossing a minefield. He knew that this was a sore subject because of him being Fred’s little brother. But the three of them where family and the best of friends. “When will he be here?” Mia asked looking Harry in the eyes. “We were waiting for your answer before we told him.” Harry said answering the unasked question. “Well go floo him and ask. I’ll take a vacation while he’s here. I think my assistant can manage while I take a vacation to visit.” Mia said getting up and pushing him towards the fireplace the smile not leaving her face as she waited in the hallway with Fleur as the two men conversed via the international floo. When Harry told them, he would be arriving in the Potter house in an hour all three laughed. Knowing that their ginger friend had not changed one bit. Ron knew the deal of seeing her again and he gladly accepted it. But he was also bringing along his fiancée. Who the other three loved dearly as well. The next hour went too slow for the other three’s liking. The fireplace roared to life and out stepped Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood. “Harry, Fleur good to see you both.” Ron says hugging both Potters followed by Luna. It was agreed that Mia would wait in the kitchen. She wanted to send word to her assistant that she would be taking a vacation. “Is she here?” Ron asked looking around for Mia. “She’s in the kitchen. But remember no one back in Britain can know where she is or that we know where she is.” Harry said giving Ron and Luna a hard look who both nodded. He led them toward the kitchen. Seeing her come into view Ron ran towards her and pulled his other best friend into a bone crushing hug. After a few minutes in the embrace Mia realized that Ron had inherited Molly Weasley’s bone crushing hug. “Ron, I need air.” Mia chocked out as she was starting to change colors. Realizing this Ron released her. Luna then gave her a brief hug they then headed back to the living room to relax and catch up. “Hermione why did you leave?” Luna asked making everyone tense up in the room. Mia sighed looking at the others in the room. Most of them knew the answer. “First off I don’t go by that name anymore. It’s Mia now. I left for a lot of reasons. But mostly to protect my heart and me.” Mia said rolling up her sleeve so that the others could see the scar that Bellatrix had given her. They all gasped when they saw it. She knew it would happen. HE had a similar reaction if she remembered correctly. Some of the details where fuzzy. They had been drunk after all. Two years later she could still feel his hands on her skin. “But then why is Fred looking for you?” Luna asked eyes widening realizing her mistake. “I’m sorry Mia it slipped out.” Luna said as tears started to form in her eyes. “Luna, sweetie its ok. I’m not mad. Harry let me see the British Daily please I know you still get it.” I said facing him and trying to soothe the upset witch in front of me. Harry got up and brought back a few editions. “ The bottom one is from when Hermione Granger first disappeared the top is today. “ Harry said handing the papers to me. Once Luna had calmed down I skimmed over the oldest until I came upon a article that was interesting. I mean her name was all over the front page wondering where she was but this one stuck out to her for many different reasons.

Missing? Or Running where is she?  
by Lavender Brown Finnigan  
Everyone is reeling wondering where the brains of the ‘Golden Trio’ disappeared to. But none more so than Mr. Fred Weasley. The rumored ‘boyfriend’ of the heroin. Some of us who went to school with them at the time knew it was a matter of time before the two of them got together. Especially knowing what Mr. F Weasley rumored to have done to Umbridge after she went after Ms. Hermione Granger. Fred, nice to see you. Given the circumstances that is. Do you know what happened? Sorry to say Lavender I don’t. The last night I saw her everything was normal. We went out to celebrate her birthday. She was completely gone by the next morning. If anyone has any information or if this is a ransom, I’ll pay 1,000 gallons for information. I just want her back. I don’t know about you my dear reader but I want her back for him as well. Hermione if your reading this please come home.  
The article ended the other had a different reporter but there was also a article by Fred begging her to come home. Or at least let his owl through. He had increased the sum for information. She remained quiet for a moment. “They all hate me don’t they?” Mia asked looking at Ron. “Not all just mum and Ginny. The rest blame Fred. Saying that he should have been clearer about his feelings.” Ron said as Mia took her wand and a flask inserting the memory into it. Then offering it to the others. “His feelings where quite clear. But with your wedding coming up I will attend but as me. I will play nice. But after that besides you and Luna I want nothing to do with the name Weasley.” Mia said getting up to look out the window. “Mia, the wedding is this week. We actually came to retrieve the three of you. You will be staying at number twelve. It’s still in Harry’s name so none of the other Weasley’s can enter without his permission. And yes, I have fixed it up a lot. I won’t let them anywhere near my grooms woman if I can help it.” Ron said coming over to where she was. “You promise?” Mia asked turning to look at Ron with glassy eyes. “ I promise. Plus Luna picked out your outfit for the wedding and I promise you its not crazy.” Ron said as the others left to pack. Once they had theirs and Mia had hers they headed back to England. Mia knew though this might be the end of her. It felt like she had no other choice. She felt like her hands where tided behind her back.


End file.
